The Couch
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Of all things to do to have Moses angry at him would be forgetting their anniversary which leads to one thing, the Couch. Ramses has to think how to get Moses to forgive him before he gets into more trouble. Well it's a married life with kids which they might surprise their parents as a sweet gift.


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405 who wanted another R/M. Well this time it's in a modern times where Ramses and Moses are both parents and married though for the kids it's hard to call the other new stepparent father, etc. This would have Ramses's son where I use the name of Phoenix as his middle name. He's making his appearance again.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. There is no money being made off this fic. **

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: Au Modern time, Language, slightly Tense/Frustrated Ramses, Daddy Moses, Daddy Ramses, Establish Relationship, Dog House, Peeve Moses

The Couch

Summary: Of all things to do to have Moses angry at him would be forgetting their anniversary which leads to one thing, the Couch. Ramses has to think how to get Moses to forgive him before he gets into more trouble. Well it's a married life with kids which they might surprise their parents as a sweet gift.

* * *

"But Moses I said I was sorry!"

"COUCH RAMSES! You can have your love time with it," Moses shouts from the kitchen while making dinner for his family.

Sitting on the chairs on the Island watching the show are three children, Ramses's son Phoenix, Moses's two little ones Able and Isis. The three slowly gotten use to the fact they are step-siblings though neither said called their new step-parent daddy or anything as of yet. They were planning on doing this as a surprise for the adults if it weren't for one tiny fact. Ramses forgot his own wedding anniversary today since he spent most of it at the office.

"Five Bucks," Phoenix remarks holding out his hand to Able who groans pulling out five cookies earning an eye roll from the nine year old boy.

"Moses I love you. It been awhile as it is," Ramses adds giving the kids a peeve look seeing the three give him smug smiles. "I forgot we had plans for a dinner. Please anything but The Couch!"

Moses raise a cool brow at his husband. He gives a thoughtful look stating, "Let me think on it."

"Damn it!"

"Language Ramses, the kids are here!"

Isis pipes up in her little voice asking innocently, "Ram….err Papa please take punishment that way we can go to Auntie Raziya and Auntie Miriam for a sleep over while…what is it again?"

She tilts her head in confusion while the two boys respectively nine and eight put in their own two sense in, "Go at it!"

"Right! That we can have a baby sister for me to play with," the little girl giggles much to the shock of the two adults who turn a dark red at her words.

Phoenix and Able slip off the chairs quickly to head to their shared room. Ramses watch as Phoenix goes to Moses and hugs him, "Love you dad. It's great to call you that instead of Uncle Moses all the time!"

He scoops up Isis and dashes off while Able kicks Ramses in the shin scolding him, "Remember next time dummy! Just kiss my daddy already."

The boy sticks out his tongue and follows his siblings. Ramses blinks staring at Moses who looks back at him.

"They finally accept it? Especially me being their stepfather," Ramses said still in shock though rubbing his shin thinking Able does have a strong kick.

Moses nods in agreement before whacks Ramses's other hand who tries to take the bowl of pudding he's making. He adds sweetly, "Couch, Pudding."

"Aw Moses!" Ramses shouts again causing the kids to crack up in the room they head off two while the neighbors outside shake their head at the married couple's antics. "Can we do it after the kids are tuck into bed?!"

"Go take a shower while I taste the Pudding and maybe the whip cream" Moses quips smirking at his husband who storms off to take after moaning obviously arouse. Once making sure Ramses left the room he adds, "Serves you right dear though got to say Isis sure taken the cake about the baby sister comment…."

* * *

**Arashi: A cute and adorable moment of a married life with Ramses and Moses with their kids. Got to admit this came to mind even more after watching Blended with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
